falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Blackfoot tribe PIPBoy entries
Liberate Blackfoots Free the Blackfoots from the Daughters of Hecate Teacher says the Daughters of Hecate are powerful and mysterious. He distrusts them because of their power, and the one they have now doesn't even like dogs. Teacher says the Daughters of Hecate are mysterious. He mistrusts them and doesn't like the power they have over the Hangdogs. He's happy they got rid of the dog-hating Daughter. Grins A Lot says the Daughters know their medicine, but they have too much control over the tribe. He also says the Daughter they have now is a real bitch, and doesn't like dogs. Grins A Lot says the Daughters know their medicine, but they have too much control over the tribe. He's glad the Daughter they had left. She was a real bitch, and didn't like dogs. Help Chagas' Coup Help Chagas Take Over the Blackfoot Tribe Teacher says that Chagas is a decent man. His brother was a good leader. The warriors respect him because of his skills. Teacher says that Kurisu is a better leader than Chagas. Teacher told me that Kurisu is a good leader for the Blackfoots and Hangdogs. She was not born one of them but proved her worth and became leader. Teacher says that Chagas is untested and needs to take time to learn to be a leader. Grins A Lot told me that Kurisu is a strong leader. She is wise, good in fight, strong, and protective of Blackfoots and Hangdogs. Grins A Lot told me that Chagas is good with his hands and good with guns. His brother was leader before Kurisu. Chagas is a good man, people respect his skill. Grins A Lot says that Kurisu is a better leader than Chagas. She knows the tribe well, and solves problems before people get angry. The tribe is stronger because of her. Grins A Lot says Chagas isn't a better leader than Kurisu. Chagas is strong and respected, but has no experience. If he fails, it would hurt the tribe. Smelting Furnace Upgrade Improve the Blackfoot Smelting Furnace I talked to Scars For Hands, the woman in charge of the smelter, and finally convinced her to let me shut it down for a couple days so I could make improvements on it. I worked on the smelter and made some improvements.I worked on the smelter and made some major improvements. Me talk to Scars, she say I can stop fires and fix metal-melter. Me fix metal-melter some. Metal-melter fixed! I took a look at the Blackfoot smelting furnace. I think I could make some improvements on it. Me looked at the Blackfoot metal-melter. Me can make it work better. Build an Air Pump Build an Air Pump System for the Furnace Cave The air in the furnace cave is very smoky. The workers probably have a hard time breathing. Furnace cave air is smoky. Workers probably breath smoke all the time. I installed an air pump for the furnace cave. Me attach air pump for furnace cave. Reconcile Fast-Hands and the Daughter of Hecate Fast-Hands, one of the Blackfoots, broke his leg in a fall. The local Daughter of Hecate refuses to help him, apparently because he hasn't shown her the proper respect. Now his leg is poorly set and he's worried that when it's healed he'll be unable to walk or climb. I broke and re-set Fast-Hands' broken leg so it would heal properly. He might have a limb, but he'll be able to walk and even climb when it's fully healed. Now that his leg is fully healed, Fast-Hands brought be some medicinal plants as a thank-you for helping him. Fast-Hands broke leg. He is afraid of limping. Daughter won't help, she mad at him. Me fix Fast-Hands leg. It will be okay. Fast-Hands leg is better. He gave me medicine plants. I convinced Fast-Hands that an apology to the Daughter is a good idea. Fast-Hands apologized to the Daughter and they seem to be over their feud. She has agreed to fix his leg now. Me tell Fast-Hands to say he sorry to Daughter. Fast-hands say he sorry to Daughter. Daughter will fix Fast-Hands leg now. Become Leader Become Leader of the Hangdogs Bares His Teeth hates me because he is not the Hangdog leader any more. Bares His Teeth told me a good leader doesn't leave his pack for months at a time. He replaced me as leader. I challenged Bares His Teeth for leadership of the Hangdogs, and failed. Me challenge Bares to be Hangdog leader. Me fail. Poop. I challenged Bares His Teeth for leadership of the Hangdogs. I won, and now I am their leader. Me challenge Bares to be Hangdog leader. Me win, me leader now! Become a Hangdog Warrior Become a Hangdog Warrior Bares His Teeth told me that to become a Hangdog, I must either tame a wild dog from the hills north of the town, or bring back a living pup from that area. Bares say for me to become Hangdog me have to bring back wild dog or puppy. Must be alive, too. I have tamed a wild dog from the hills north of the Blackfoot and Hangdog town. I have taken a wild puppy from the dog packs in the hills north of the Hangdog town. Me tame wild dog. Me take puppy from dog house.I proved my worth to Bares His Teeth, and I am now a member of the Hangdogs. My name among them is . Me prove to Bares and me is Hangdog now. Me Hangdog special name is . Me chose it meself. Now that I'm a member of the Hangdogs, I'm allowed to learn their secret fighting style. Me Hangdog now, me can learn Hangdog fight special. Kill Spore Plants and Wild Animals Spore plants grow everywhere, shoot needles, and hurt women and children who work in the gardens. All the spore plants in the Blackfoot town are dead. The Hangdogs and Blackfoots are being attacked by spore plants. Coyotes are a problem in the Hangdog town. Coyotes look like dogs but are small and weak. They are too fast and quick for the Hangdogs to kill them easily. All the coyotes living the Hangdogs are dead. Rats are becoming a problem for the Hangdogs and Blackfoots. The rats come in many sizes, some as big as a brahmin. Some have attacked children and dogs. They have seen radscorpions near the Hangdog town. Radscorpions have claws and a poisonous tail. A healer can make poison antidote from the tails. All the radscorpions are dead. Kill the Devil Dog The Hangdogs are haunted by something called the Devil Dog. The Devil Dog is an angry spirit. They can't tame him, and he sometimes attacks people. His eyes glow green. The Devil Dog is dead. Tell the Hangdogs About the Denver Dogs Cure the Sick Dogs Grins A Lot told me that he wouldn't let the dogs suffer. He's planning on killing the sick dogs in the morning. Grins going to kill dogs in morning so they don't suffer. Cure the Devil Dog Cure the Devil Dog is acting strangely. He may be sick. is sick! died from whatever was making him sick. died. Me sad. I paid Grins A Lot to treat 's symptoms but haven't paid for a full cure. Me pay Grins to make better for a while. I used XXX to treat 's sickness. He's not cured, but he's doing better. Me give medicine. He feel better, but not fixed yet. is cured of his sickness. is all better now! Help Marie Become an Apprentice Grins A Lot doesn't agree with the Hangdog custom about girls tending the home, but going against it would mean he'd lose face to the tribe. Since he is no longer the tribe's healer, he feels that he is left with very little face and to lose any more would be humiliating. Grins no agree with Hangdog girl custom but he afraid he lose face if he go against custom. Since he no healer now, he no have much face left. My dog defeated Grins A Lot's dog in battle and now I am Marie's guardian. I told her she would work with Teacher to learn the ways of training the dogs. Grins A Lot has saved face by not breaking tradition, and Marie gets to learn about the dogs. Everyone wins. My dog fought Grins dog and won, so I say Marie learns about dogs now. I talked to Grins A Lot and got himto agree to let Marie learn the secrets of dog training from Teacher. I talked to Grins and now Marie can work with dogs like she wants to. My dog lost to Grins A Lot's dog. Grins A Lot says that Marie cannot be Teacher's apprentice, and his decision is final. Me dog fought Grins dog and lost. Now Marie no can work with dogs because Grins says no. Category:Van Buren dialogue files Category:Van Buren Pip-Boy entries